Un Mal Recuerdo De Noche Buena
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: 24 de Diciembre, un día muy especial para muchos, para Kiyomitsu, una fatídica. Inscrito en el concurso Navidad 2017 en fanficker's


**Hola!**

 **Pues lo de siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Nitro+, DMM y a sus respectivos ilustradores.**

 **Los nombres de los Kitsune y otros personajes son de mi total autoría.**

 **Yo qué sé?**

 **Qué sé yo?**

 **A leer!**

 **~Un Mal Recuerdo De Navidad~**

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores alumnos, el joven Kiyomitsu Kashu, no podía descansar como los demás, a diferencia de sus compañeros de colegio, él no tenía la vida ni el futuro comprado, él debía chingarse día con día para tener algo de comer, y también debía matarse estudiando para no perder la beca.

Bostezo con pereza, otra vez se había desvelado por terminar sus tareas.

— ¡Miren, el becado!

No era su culpa no haber nacido en cuna de oro.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! — Escuchó una voz, el azabache ni se inmuto, sabía de quien se trataba. — No tienen ningún derecho de hablarle así. — Dijo molesto.

—Joven Yasusada Yamatonokami. — Dijo una de las chicas que estaban señalando al de ojos carmesí.

—Debería darles vergüenza. — Volvió a hablar el de orbes azules, cruzando sus brazos.

—Lo que me faltaba. — Dijo por debajo.

— ¿Estas bien Kiyomitsu? — Le pregunto al azabache, colocando su mano izquierda en el hombro derecho del contrario.

Kashu se apartó de manera brusca, dejando a este sorprendido.

—No necesito que nadie me defienda. — Dijo de forma amenazadora.

—Lo sé. — Dijo el chico sonriéndole, Kashu solo viro a otro lado, lo menos que quería era ver la estúpida sonrisa en el rostro del contrario, le dolía, le dolía porque esa sonrisa solo era honesta ante la mirada del profesor Okita, para él, un simple becado, era una sonrisa de cortesía.

— _Maldigo el momento en que me enamore de ti._ — Pensó con rabia.

 **~2 Años Atrás~**

En un karaoke, se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de "Noche Buena", bueno fiesta era un decir, ya que Kashu, había citado a Yasusada, ahí.

— _Bien, hoy debo decirle._ — Dijo en sus adentros, mirando al chico de orbes azules, mientras este cantaba "Hanabi".

— ¡La calificación más alta! — Grito contento.

Kashu, sonrió al ver la energía de su compañero. Yasusada se sonrojo al ver como el azabache le miraba.

—Es tu turno, Kiyomitsu. — Le dijo, colocando un micrófono en las manos del contrario.

Este lo miro por unos segundos.

—Lo mejor será hacerlo con una canción. — Afianzo su agarre al micrófono y miro con determinación al peliazul-oscuro. —Quiero que prestes mucha atención. — Aquellas palabras hicieron que las mejillas del contrario se encendieran, cosa que hizo pensar al azabache que finalmente habría una respuesta por parte del otro.

En la pantalla apareció la letra de "Sen No Yoru Wo Koete", Yasusada hizo lo que el otro le pidió, y al oír aquella canción, sintió la cara arder.

Kiyomitsu miraba a su compañero, mientras este evadía la mirada, tratando de que su corazón no se saliese de su pecho, el azabache canto hasta el final, miro nuevamente al chico de orbes azules, este soltó un pequeña risa, y tomo sus mejillas con ambas manos tratando de ocultar el rubor.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunto el azabache.

El otro negó con la cabeza, pero Kiyomitsu volvió a preguntar, esta vez cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho.

Yasusada hablo. —Es que…

— _Es que… ¿qué?_ — Kiyomitsu comía ansias, por saber lo que el otro diría.

—Mientras cantabas eso… pensé…

— _¿Qué? , ¿qué pensaste?_

El de cabellos azules oscuros, se ruborizo aún más. —Bueno, más bien, me di cuenta de algo. — Dijo mirando que el otro quería que se dejase de rodeos. —Estoy enamorado…

— _Yasusada…_ — El azabache se ruborizo lentamente.

—Del profesor Okita. — Finalizo Yasusada, haciendo que al azabache se le destrozara el corazón en miles de pedacitos.

 **~Época Actual~**

— _Fui un estúpido al pensar en declárame aquel día._

 **Uhg! Que sad, pero ni modo Kashu debía pagar la bateada que le dio a Sayo :v**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si es así espero sus reviews.**

 **Bye!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
